Oreo Eating101
by Unclear Destiny
Summary: Tsuzuki teaches Hisoka a few things about how to properly eat Oreos as a few peple watch.R&R pls?


Destiny: . 

Jessy:

Both eating Oreos, only one succeding in opening them

Disclaimer101: I don't own Yami no Matsuie or and Christie products.

Warning101: Shounen Ai bordering on hot, sweaty yaoi. ' Plenty innuendo, dense Tsuzuki and seductive Hisoka.

****

Oreo Eating101

Day one, somewhere in Meifu.

Paperwork, decided the blonde, was officially becoming a method of torture. It could easily drive one(and their writing hand) insane(with cramps) and complete letter overload.

In fact, it was nearly pushing our dear little Hisoka over the edge of sanity....or whatever sanity he had left after several years of being a Shinigami with his 'partner' Tsuzuki.

The paperwork(or as Hisoka had dubbed it- Work from Hell, which wasn't to far off) had impossibly been stacked upon their desk during a three week( --This hadn't pleased Hisoka very much) mission and had nearly reached the ceiling when the were put back in their respective desks.

'In fact,' thought Hisoka, 'if I remember correctly, I had to actually use a LADDER to get up to the top....'

And of course, said work had quintupled in size due to his soon-to-be-lov....err _partner's_ lazy attitude.

Yes, you heard it folks, seven years of 'Shinigamiing' and our favorite couple still haven't gotten together yet.

Not that Hisoka hadn't been trying to make this happen, he had been dropping hints for nearly four years and Tsuzuki, ever the dense sweet-eating baka he was, had refused to pick up on Hisoka's ministrations.

'I mean, in the name of EnMa, I actually ate everything that baka gave me! Even Quadruple Fudge, Triple Layered, Chocolate Covered, Strawberry Sprinkled Ice Cream Cake! And that actually GAVE me a Heart Attack!'

Never let it be said that Hisoka had a strong heart...or stomach.

Sighing in frustration, the emerald eyed boy dug out some Oreos from his desk( they were still in their bag) opened the bag, and proceeded to stare at them.

This continued for another half hour until the eternal teen gave a groan and let his head fall onto the desk surface.

Needless to stay, the bruise didn't stay that long, but the other action this caused would be enough to scar poor Hisoka for li-....err...After Life...more so than he was already.

You know those three huuuuuge stacks of paperwork? The ones that reached the ceiling? Yeah, those. Anyway, like snow, they fell....right on top of Hisoka.

Tsuzuki, who had been napping at his own desk, surrounded by sweet-wrappers and dirty (plastic) plates, awoke at the startled half-scream and the dramatic rumbling sound as tons upon tons of unfinished paper work fell on his blond partner....and a bag of Oreos.

Tsuzuki saved the Oreos and then wept for Hisoka. Said Shinigami was getting impatient and decided to speed things up a little.

"You Baka!" came the muffled shout, "Get me outta here, before I take MY Oreos back!"

Tsuzuki squeaked and started digging the unfortunate 'teen' out from under the piles of cramp giving paper.

A couple hours later, Hisoka was free and the two were eating Oreos and drinking tea.

As Tsuzuki was twisting the top off one of his cookies, he watched Hisoka.

"Ne....Soka-chan, you're eating them wrong...."

Hisoka looked at him...well, more like glared, but there the same thing to the kid.

"So?" he replied, taking a bite out of the snack.

"But Hisoka, you're supposed to take the top off, eat it, and then lick the cream! See, I'll show you!"

Picking up another unfortunate treat, Tsuzuki twisted the top off, plopped it into his mouth happily and licked the cream off the bottom wafer.

Hisoka blushed and glared at the Oreo.

'Lucky thing...getting Tsuzuki's tongue all over it. God must be laughing at me, now.'

And indeed He was, but that was a different story.

Suddenly, a wicked thought struck the sixteen year old and he refrained the urge to smirk.

"So," Hisoka innocently inquired, taking one of the Oreos from Tsuzuki's pile, "I twist the wafer off like this-" he twisted the top off slowly, "and then lick the cream off like this?"

Hisoka then proceeded to slowly run his tongue along the white cream again, and again, and again until it was all gone. He then looked at the bottom wafer, and then at Tsuzuki with a (not-so) innocent gaze.

"Tsuzuki...Asato, you haven't told me what to do with this one. What do I do? Do I lick it again?"

The brunette started at his first name, a heavy blush crossing his cheeks.

Hisoka had tested the name on his lips, purring as it came out and looking at his elder with a half-lidded, emerald gaze. Tsuzuki gulped lightly.

"Uh....uh....y-yeah, if y-you want...."

'You dirty old man....,' Hisoka smirked internally and started chewing on the wafer, passing it between his lips lightly.

God laughed harder at Tsuzuki's plight, as did many other co-workers who had set up a small, indiscrete camera in the two Shinigami's office, waiting for IT to happen. IT being an intense make-out session. They all applauded Hisoka's genius.

Tsuzuki's eyebrow twitched as Hisoka, finished with his Oreo, reached for another one, passing his fingers lightly over the man's inner thigh as he pulled back.

"So," said Hisoka, examining the Oreo, "as review, I take the top off, munch on that, lick the cream off the bottom wafer and then munch on that?"

"Uh....uh, y-yeah.... "

Hisoka hmmed and tapped the Oreo smoothly against his lips and his tongue darted out to catch any crumbs. Tsuzuki loosened his tie and undid a button of his dress-shirt.

"I'll make sure I get this right when I eat Oreos again, _Asato-chan_."

This time, Hisoka purred out the name and started to take the wafer off with his teeth. Tossing his head back, he let half the wafer slide through his lips, slowly eating it a bit at a time. Tsuzuki undid another two buttons, looking around and wondering if someone just turned the heat up.

The office looked at Terazuma, who just scratched the marks under his eyes and shrugged, smirking.

Hisoka panted slightly, wondering about the sudden heat and hoping it wouldn't interfere with his plans. Holding the rest of the Oreo between his lips, panting lightly, he slid off his jacket and started licking off the cream.

Tsuzuki made a feral growl in his throat, startling Hisoka, and jumped the other Shinigami, eating the rest of the Oreo from numb fingers.

"You...have been making it so hard for me not to do this, Soka-chan....every day, you just make me want to take you to my bed...because of your half-brained schemes...."

Tsuzuki kissed the pliant lips underneath him boldly.

"I've been waiting for this so long, and I've had enough of trying to resist you."

The office cheered and threw confetti in the air.

Watari ran around, giving all the employers high-fives and laughing that infamous Mad-Scientist laugh.

Tatsumi just adjusted his glasses, trying to hide a smile, albeit unsuccessfully.

Konoe-Kachou simply grinned and ate some sweets, and Yuma and Saya were on the ground, hugging each-other and giggling hysterically.

Terazuma and Wakaba-chan politely averted their eyes and left the room, talking about random things.

God put away his Hisoka chess piece, deciding that the poor kid had suffered enough, removed some of the other pieces and replaced them with a Muraki Black Knight...even though it probably should have been white, ne?

God cracked his fingers like a pianist would and started to play, a smirk on His face.

It was time for a few ladders, salt and black cats to cross the man's path.

Author's Notes: So, how'd you like it? R & R always appreciated!


End file.
